


A Rare Day

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Modified, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Surgeon!Kei, Valentines Fict, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Their first kiss on Valentine's Day tasted like a strawberry cake and Tobio would not forget the sweet taste they shared on the first Valentine's Day they celebrated.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Rare Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Tobio can cook a nice meal and baking Kei's favorite cake

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

**A TsukiKage Fanfict**

**.**

* * *

The apartment was very dark when Tobio arrived. Even though the clock had just shown at 8:00 p.m, but the only occupant other than himself, that Tobio sure has been at home since this afternoon, didn’t appear to greet him. After taking off his shoes and wearing his slippers, Tobio walked to the kitchen. He carefully placed the square box he had been carrying into the fridge.

After the box was safe in the refrigerator, Tobio went straight to the main room. He opened the door slowly and his hands searched for the light switch.

"Kei, are you sleeping?" Tobio approached the bed where the figure of his lover, Tsukishima Kei, was lying under a thick blanket.

_‘Looks like he’s very tired,’_ Tobio commented to himself as he found no answer from Kei who was still asleep. Tobio sat on the edge of the bed by Kei's side, then pulled a little the blanket that covered Kei's entire body, so that Kei's peaceful face can be seen.

Kei sent a message to Tobio this afternoon, saying that he would come home early and not be able to eat dinner with him, because he would immediately go to sleep when he got home. Tobio certainly understand about it. It's been two days since Kei hasn't returned home. He stayed overnight at the hospital where he works because he had to monitor the condition of his patients who undergo a heart transplant surgery two days ago.

Tobio then stroked Kei's cheek softly before take off Kei’s glasses that the young surgeon’s still wearing.

"You didn't even take off your glasses," Tobio murmured.

After giving a light kiss on Kei's forehead, Tobio hurriedly cleaned himself, then cooked dinner for himself— and for Kei, just in case the blond man woke up in the middle of the night. Tobio had wanted to watch the new films, which he borrowed the DVDs from Hitoka, with Kei. But because the glasses man had fallen asleep first, then it's canceled. Tobio then chose to watch the recording of his opponent team’s matches on his cellphone. He sat on the bed, beside Kei who was still sleeping soundly. Tobio’s free right hand then play with Kei's fingers— his new habit lately.

Tobio does not know how long he had drowned on the cellphone screen, until he did not realize that Kei was moving in his sleep because he felt that there was someone who had been playing with his long fingers.

"King, when you’re home?" Kei asked hoarsely. His eyes are still not fully open. His free hand— which was not played by his king— spontaneously looked for where his glasses were.

"Mn? Are you awake? I've been home since. . .," Tobio glanced at the wall clock in the room, "four hours ago," he answered as he looked at the clock that showed 12.00 a.m. His hand that had been playing with Kei's fingers, now held Kei’s hand gently.

"And since four hours ago, you have been watching _that_?" Kei, who had found his glasses, leaned his back on the head of their bed.

Tobio stopped his watching for a moment and looked at Kei, then shook his head after putting his cellphone on the bed. "I took a shower, cooked dinner, then had dinner by myself, and then watched _this_ ," he explained as he counted his activities earlier with his free fingers.

Kei chuckled, "Bathing, cooking and eating will only take about an hour. That means you spent three hours watching those recordings, King. "

"Really? I'm not aware of it. Anyway, I'm off tomorrow, so—" Tobio's words were interrupted because Kei pulled him and the next moment, Kei's lips locked his lips. Just a light and short kiss, but Kei did not take his face away from Tobio's.

"Precisely because _we_ are on holiday tomorrow, you shouldn't watch the recordings. There is someone who needs your attention more, King," Kei said in a seductive tone that always made Tobio shudder. He exhaled on Tobio's cheek, making the young man in his arms shudder even more.

"But you look very tired, Kei. . . ." Tobio tried to change the subject.

"I've slept for eight hours and it's the ideal time for my rest."

"But I haven't—"

Kei kissed Tobio again. This time, the kiss was more intense than before. Kei took advantage of the opportunity as Tobio softly moaned and opened his mouth slightly to deepen their kiss. And without realizing it, Tobio was now in Kei’s lap.

_‘Ah, it looks like I won't be able to sleep tonight,'_ Tobio said resignedly. He no longer cared about his cellphone and returning Kei's kisses. He needed this, Kei needed this, they needed this rare intimate moments for their relationship. Tobio even forgot when the last time Kei touched him, because their jobs took up too much of their time.

Tobio will be busy again with the training schedule when summer comes and Kei, who is a surgeon, will spend more time in the hospital. So, when they get the same day off, Kei and Tobio will spend the whole day together to pay for the days they have missed due to their busy schedule.

❤❤❤

The next morning, Kei woke up because of his alarm. His hands moved lazily to reach his cellphone in the nightstand and immediately turned off his alarm. Kei felt Tobio move beside him, but did not wake up. Realizing that he had woken up earlier than Tobio, made Kei's sleepiness disappear completely. He rarely woke up earlier than Tobio. On an ordinary day, Tobio always wakes up earlier than Kei because the national setter will always going for a morning run around the apartment complex before starting his routine every day.

Kei leaned his back against the pile of pillows behind him, then covered Tobio’s top which was not even covered by a single string with the thick blanket. Kei then supported his head with one hand and leaned closer to Tobio's body who also unconsciously approached him. One of Tobio’s hands curled around Kei's hips.

A small smile instantly formed from the corners of Kei's lips that were pulled up. He looked at Tobio's peaceful face fixedly. Mornings like today are very rare. Kei will only wake up faster than Tobio after they have done their _night activities_ which are very rare because of their day off rarely happens on the same day.

"Looks like I overdid it last night," Kei chuckled. His hand now tracing his bite marks on Tobio's body. His two golden brown eyes then moved to Tobio's red lips, which still looked swollen from their _activities_ last night. Kei lowered his head and lightly kissed the chapped lips.

"Control yourself, Tsukishima Kei. Today is Tobio’s day off, but that doesn't mean you will _eat_ him all day long," Kei hurriedly pulled his face away from Tobio before losing his control. His hand then stroked Tobio's cheek and his eyes stared at a pair of Tobio’s long eyelashes. "I didn't realize that your eyelashes’s very long, King." His fingers were now on Tobio's eyelids and caressed them gently.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in Kei's head. Seeing Tobio's innocent face that was very beautiful in his sleep, made the inexplicable need to pinch Tobio's cheeks. But before he could do it, Kei felt Tobio's eyeballs move beneath his fingers. He immediately pulled his hand from Tobio's face. Slowly but surely, Tobio's two eyelids opened, revealing the two dark gems like the night sky that Kei’s loved.

"Good morning, King," Kei said while kissing Tobio's forehead.

"Mmn, morning, Kei," Tobio answered in his still sleepy tone. He then closed his eyes again and buried his face in Kei's flat stomach. Both hands are now wrapped around Kei's hips. "It's so rare to see you wake up so early."

"You forgot? I always wake up earlier than you after we made lo—" Kei couldn't continue his words because Tobio's palm quickly closed his mouth.

"No need to say it loudly!" Tobio looked at him sharply, but his two red ears told Kei that his boyfriend was still ashamed everytime he blurted out their _night activities_.

Kei couldn't help but laugh at it. "What plans do you have today?" Kei asked when Tobio sank his face back into Kei's hug.

"Don't know," Tobio murmured.

"If you say you don't know, I'll assume you want to spend time doing it all day— Ouch!" Kei groaned at the end of his words because of Tobio's pinch in his stomach. "Watching the movies that you borrowed the DVD from Yachi-san! You said you wanted to watch those films yourself, didn't you?" Kei protested, stroking his stomach.

Tobio did not answer, he looked at Kei for a moment, "Oh." He then got up and get out of the bed.

"What do you think, hmm? Why’re you angry because of my words just now?" Kei smiled slyly as Tobio's ears turned red again. He stared at Tobio's naked back which began to walk toward the bedroom door.

Oh, the sight of Tobio being topless and wearing only a boxer like that, always spoiled Kei's eyes.

"Doing things that makes me oversleep!" Tobio said quickly before opening the door and quickly closed the door.

Kei burst out laughing at Tobio's answer. His boyfriend always knows what he’s thinking about.

❤❤❤

After took a bath, Kei walked into the kitchen, where Tobio had been spending his time. The distinctive scent of the curry that Tobio cook, smelled by Kei’s nose.

"Today's breakfast is curry?" Kei asked as soon as he arrived in the kitchen.

Tobio only nodded slowly. "There's a leftover bread last night in the fridge if you're hungry. Your coffee milk is on the table," add Tobio, still focused with the curry in the pan. His upper body which had not been covered in anything, was now hidden behind Kei's gray sweatshirt which was slightly oversized on his body.

Kei nodded wordlessly, then approached the refrigerator and opened it. He frowned when he saw the square box on the middle shelf. "What is this?" he asked Tobio.

"Mn?" Tobio turned to Kei and understood the meaning of Kei's question when he saw the box he had brought last night. "Oh, just open it. But you can only eat it later in the afternoon."

After get a hint from Tobio's words, Kei immediately took out the box and brought it to the dining table. His eyes looked sparkling when he saw his favorite strawberry cake in the box. “You made it?"

"Mhmm."

"When did you make it? I don’t remember there’s this box in the refrigerator yesterday afternoon."

"Yachi-san asked me yesterday to help him make chocholate cake for Yamaguchi. Because there are more ingredients, I just made the strawberry cake for you. "

Kei hurriedly walked back to the kitchen, looking for where the cake knife was stored. "On what occasion? Yamaguchi's birthday is in November, right?" Kei tried to remember his best friend's birthday.

"I said you can only eat it later in the afternoon, Kei," Tobio looked at Kei, who had managed to find the cake knife in the kitchen with a cautious look.

"Oh, come on! I haven't tasted your strawberry cake in an ages, Tobio. "

Tobio sighed and turned his attention back to the thick brown liquid he was stirring.

"You haven't answered my question earlier," said Kei who was already at the dining table.

"Yachi-san wants to give the chocholate cake to Yamaguchi today because today is February 14th. I also don't understand why it has to be today," Tobio explained.

_‘February 14 th?’_ Kei tilted his head, trying to think what was wrong on February 14th and as soon as his brain got the answer, he refocused his attention on the delicious cake before him. "Oh, today is valentine's day."

"Hmm?"

"Today is valentine's day that is always celebrated every February 14th. Usually, people will give chocolate or flowers to people they like or love on this day," explained Kei. He put the piece of strawberry cake on the small plate he had taken with the cake knife in his hand.

"I just knew there was a day like that," Tobio said, approaching Kei at the dining table. Two plates of curry rice were in his hands.

Kei did not respond to Tobio's words because he’s enjoying the delicacy of the cake that was melting in his mouth.

"You can only eat one piece this morning," said Tobio, who always controls Kei's sugar intake. He then sat down in front of Kei and began to eat his breakfast. He put another plate of curry rice in front of Kei.

"You really never know about days like valentine's day. You even told your manager to bring home the leftover chocolate that you get from your fans every February 14th." Kei remembers the events of the previous year.

"Oh, so the chocolates were given to me because February 14th is valentine's day?"

Kei looked at Tobio in disbelief, "I feel sorry for your fans, King."

Tobio only sighed and muttered unclearly. "Well, it can't be helped. I didn't know there was such a day," Tobio said defensively. But then he thought of something, "Oh, does that mean today I should’ve give you a chocolate or flowers?"

"Mn?" Kei raised an eyebrow at Tobio's sudden question.

"You said earlier, on valentine's day people will give chocolates or flowers to the people they like or love."

"Hmm, so you want to give me a valentine's gift?" An ignorant smile formed on Kei's lips.

Realizing the meaning of his words, Tobio hastily lowered his face. "I-If you don't want to, then that's it!" he said stumbling.

Kei chuckled, "No need. Besides, I already got this, the most anti-mainstream gift for today," said Kei while lifting the plate of his strawberry cake and giving his sweetest smile to Tobio who looked back at him.

"Oh, are you satisfied with just that?"

Kei nodded, "Not _just_ that. I got the most beautiful gift last night, then this morning I found this treasure in the fridge. This is enough for my valentine's gift," said Kei with a smile that still persisted on his face.

Tobio who realized the meaning of Kei's words, felt his face heat up again. He did not realize that last night was the night of affection when couples usually spend the night with their beloved one.

Seeing Tobio who didn’t said a word, Kei laughed again. He then stroked Tobio's head before bringing his face closer to Tobio across the table. "Happy valentine's day, Tobio."

Kei kissed Tobio's lips gently, which was then returned by his boyfriend. The kiss lasted for some time before Kei pulled his face from Tobio. He licked the rest of the cream on the corner of Tobio's lips when they were kissing.

Ah, their first kiss on Valentine's Day tasted like a strawberry cake and Tobio would not forget the sweet taste they shared on the first Valentine's Day they celebrated.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with my #1 OTP in Haikyuu!
> 
> It's late, I know, but I finally can make a valentines fict for TsukiKage ❤
> 
> I get the prompt from Leoppii's [tweets](https://twitter.com/Leoppii/status/1228100444133543936) and I already got their permission to make a TsukiKage fict from that tweets :D
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ClaireChev09) to talk about TsukiKage! xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> With love,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 15022020


End file.
